


The Fourth Thursday

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, hannibal's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal catches sight of Will lingering in his car after sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Thursday

8:45 pm, Thursday.

Hannibal’s eyes pierced through the dark. The session had ended twenty minutes ago and Will’s car was still parked outside. Moonlight reflected blue from a dusting of snow. 

It might not have been so curious if it wasn’t the third time this month. 

Lights from a passing car outlined knuckles on the wheel. Hannibal’s pulse jumped. Blunt throbbing kept pace with an image of Will feverishly chasing release. 

The temptation was strong but he resisted. If Will imagined him a voyeur, a voyeur he would be. An unspoken command he found himself eager to follow. Perhaps surprisingly so if he had the slightest urge to examine it.

Another vision pricked. Rough fingers prying his jaw open. His breath grew shallow. The wine in his hand shimmered with a shaky grip. 

By the time the car started, Hannibal was dizzy. His throat tight as he imagined sucking Will’s fingers clean. Vibrating with lewd thoughts different from those he’d experienced before. A rare thing for someone who prided himself on flawless personal insight. 

But then Will had always been an X factor. Unpredictable. Perhaps even shrewd. After all, the orchestration had earned him a captive audience. 

For the next seven days Hannibal thought about little else. Each night he tiptoed to the window in his mind. A place where Will could find him. Steady. Waiting. Untouched. 

What little sleep came was broken by harsh wakings. The space beside him became a touchstone. As full of possibilities as it was a sharp reminder of the gulf between them. 

They hadn’t even kissed yet. 

He fixed on it with blinders. Like a beacon to guide him through unfamiliar waters. If they could just have one kiss, all the pieces would shift into place. Their roles would evolve naturally.

 

7:35 pm, Thursday.

“It’s cold out there.” 

Hannibal helped Will out of his coat. “A storm in the forecast too.” 

Will’s face was flushed. There was a lightness in his step. A man who enjoyed the outdoors and appreciated the elements having their way with the rest of us. Probably looking forward to a long hike in the snow with his pack.

“Sorry.” 

Hannibal followed Will’s eyes to boot prints trailed over the floor. 

“A small price. I was afraid you might not make it.” 

A smile was Will’s answer. Forced in its timing, but sincere nonetheless. He stretched out in his usual seat. 

Almost expectant. Or perhaps that’s just how it felt. 

Hannibal gathered his professional poise, shifting back in his seat. “Would you like to start?”

“Not much to say this week.”

It wasn’t so much a dodge. Not really. There was nothing weighing on Will’s mind. Correction. Nothing work-related. Nothing he was prepared to discuss.

“It does seem a shame to burden you with self-examination when your mood is so bright.”

The words came out more teasing than Hannibal intended. 

Will’s smiled, color flooding his cheeks.

“No need to be bashful. I’m pleased to see it.” 

It was disarming. Being called bashful. Not inaccurate. Just … personal. Hannibal could probe his mind and draw all manner of conclusions without so much as a flinch. But this was different.

Will felt the hook slip in. 

For weeks, he’d been counting the days between sessions. Finding himself hungry for a certain attention. Touch starved.

The only way he’d managed to hold himself together was by taking small pieces with him. A glance. That hint of a smile when Hannibal greeted him. A certain turn of phrase. All unpacked as soon as he was alone.

Sometimes he imagined that Hannibal was watching. Appreciating the urgency of it. The idea was both humbling and liberating somehow. A command performance in which he was free to show exactly how desperate he was. Hannibal’s voice spurring him on with whispered praise. 

No wonder he was bashful.

Will laughed. More to himself than anything. “Yes, well. Seems a shame to waste your time too.”

Hannibal didn’t miss a beat. “Nonsense. We can talk about anything you like.”

The tease was unmistakable now. Subtle, but compared to Hannibal’s therapist voice it was a flashing sign.

Hannibal felt it too. A spark ricocheting between them. All alone with the snow piling up outside. 

“Will?”

Wrenched back from a daydream, Will laughed again. “I’m not touching that one.”

Hannibal’s cat smile. “Perhaps some wine then.” 

Sometimes you’ve got to seize the moment. 

Will watched as Hannibal poured. The scene so reminiscent of his daydream, he had to stifle a groan. 

“To your health.” 

Ever the perfect host, Hannibal gingerly passed the glass. A look Will couldn’t possibly describe flitted over his face. Intense but warm. Beyond attentive. More like Will was the center of the universe. 

For a second, Will forgot how to breathe. Grateful when Hannibal turned his back, he managed to swallow a gulp of wine.

“Concerned about the weather?”

Was he really just staring out the window again? Had Hannibal been watching him the whole time? 

God, he looked so good. He always looked good, but there was something different tonight. An energy. 

“I’m good.” 

Another sip of wine and it just might be true.

The glass raised to his lips, Hannibal unleashed his instinct to press. 

“Perhaps you’re worried that your car won’t start.”

The words hit like a wave. Will’s heart skidded to a hard stop. 

“I -”

That was as far as he got. Frozen, he watched Hannibal come close. 

Hannibal took the wine glass. Rough breaths spilled from Will’s lips. It couldn’t be real. The hands on his thighs, the man kneeling between his feet. It had to be a dream.

“You wanted me to see.”

Hannibal’s voice crept through the fog like fingers dancing over his bare skin. Will whimpered as a hand squeezed, a thumb stroking dangerously close. 

Head spinning, he fumbled for words. 

“I just - it wasn’t … I wasn’t …”

It wasn’t. He wasn’t. 

Hannibal’s heart dropped.

It happened that fast. The illusion fell and broke into pieces.

Will felt Hannibal’s hand pulling away. He grabbed it without thinking. Hannibal looked up, startled. 

“What did you think?”

A tightness pulled across Will’s chest as he watched Hannibal shake his head. His voice suddenly breathless.

“I knew you might see. Maybe some part of me wanted you to.”

Hannibal exhaled a heavy breath. “I was sure you were tempting me on purpose.”

“Why?” Will leaned into it. He wanted to comfort Hannibal, not add to his embarrassment.

“To give me a reason to make the first move.”

There was more. Will could see it in Hannibal’s eyes. An earnestness. 

“And because you enjoyed the idea of me being at your mercy.”

There wasn’t enough air. No anchor in sight. Nothing to help Will process.

Hannibal was on his knees. Supplicating.

“Hannibal …” Will clasped Hannibal’s hands between his own. 

Never in Will’s life had someone looked at him that way. He was sure that it was a first for Hannibal too.

“What if we start with a kiss.” 

A smile gleamed in Hannibal’s eyes. “I’d like that.” 

Their lips met, tender and laced with promise.

“Will …” Hannibal breathed close.

Will kissed him again. “Yes.”

“I think it’s best if you don’t drive in this storm.”

Pushing off his seat, Will lowered against him, pressing Hannibal to his back. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp).


End file.
